


Taiga's Unforgettable Punishment

by bud16



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Cabin Sex, Camper/Scoutmaster Relationship, Couch, Couch Sex, Crying, Enemies to Friends, Fanart, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Making a deal, Morning Sex, Office, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Punishment, Rough Sex, Secret Lovers, Shower Sex, Sleeping Together, Stripping, Summer Camp, rough anal sex, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Taiga would experienced a lot of new thing all from a wild & crazy punishment





	Taiga's Unforgettable Punishment

Taiga’s Unforgettable Punishment

Keitaro Nagame was clear of being expel from Camp Buddy as he also allow Taiga Akatora from being expel as well, but Sir Goro Nomoru wasn’t allowing Taiga off the hook just yet.

Goro: Mr. Nagame you may leave my office.

Keitaro: Excuse sir, what’s going to happen to Taiga?

Goro: Don’t you worry about that. Just be happy that you get to stay in Camp Buddy with your friends.

Keitaro: Thank you, sir. I wish we could be friends Taiga.

Taiga ignores Keitaro as Keitaro exit the office leaving Sir Goro & Taiga all alone. Once Keitaro was gone, Sir Goro would walk towards the door as he locks it preventing anyone from entering or escaping. Once Sir Goro turned around he had a very serious look that caused Taiga to have goosebumps as he knew that the real punishment is about to begin.

Goro: Strip down for me, Mr. Akatora.

Taiga: What!?! No way!

Goro: Mr. Nagame allowed you stay & you’re still refusing to take orders from your scoutmasters!

Taiga’s bright Fula red eyes widen as he realize that maybe he shouldn’t talk back to Sir Goro after what he has done.

Goro: I’m giving you one final chance boy. Strip down naked for me & you’ll be expelled from Camp Buddy.

Taiga: Yes sir.

Taiga didn’t want to anger Sir Goro anymore tonight, so he immediately starts stripping off his uniform until he was completely naked in front of him. Goro blush as he never seen such a beautiful boy who causes so much trouble before.

Taiga: Sir? Why are you blushing?

Goro: It’s nothing plus I think you shouldn’t be the only one naked around here, so I’ll join you.

Taiga: WHAT!?!?

Sir Goro began stripping off his clothes as well as he too stood in front of Taiga Akatora completely naked. Taiga felt his face turning red as he never seen an older man naked before.

Goro: Now, it’s time for your punishment, young man.

Taiga: Yes sir.

Goro: Excellent. I want you to get down on your knees & put your hands on the couch.

Taiga: Yes sir.

Sir Goro smiled as he happy that Mr. Akatora is finally listening to him. Taiga would walk over to the couch as he got down onto his knees then place his hands on the couch. While in that position, Sir Goro would see Taiga’s amazing anus puffing out as it made him horny. Sir Goro notices that he became horny just from looking at Mr. Akatora’s anus as he makes his way towards the young troublemaker. Sir Goro slowly got down onto his knees as he places his hands onto Taiga’s butt cheeks & spread them out even more. Taiga gasped as he felt the owner of Camp Buddy spreading his butt cheeks apart as he wonders what kind of punishment he’s thinking of.

Taiga: Sir, what are you going to do with me?

Goro: This is payback for taking a pic of my butt, Mr. Akatora. I hope you like big long dicks because one is about to go inside of you.

Taiga’s gasped as his Fula red eyes grew bigger as he knew what Sir Goro meant as he was afraid. Sir Goro smiled as he knew that Mr. Akatora was now afraid as he began thrusting his super long penis straight into Taiga’s mega tight anus, but it was no problem as Goro felt his penis ripping right through it. Tears began shedding down Taiga’s face as he never felt a penis so big like Sir Goro’s inside his body. Taiga’s entire body was shaking very badly as his insides are really squeezing Sir Goro’s penis.

Goro: My goodness, boy. Your insides are really squeezing my penis & it feels amazing.

Taiga: Sir. I promise that I’ll never bully anyone again. Please take your penis out of me. It hurts.

Goro: Tell you what. Let’s make a deal.

Taiga: What kind of a deal, sir?

Goro: You do 3 things for me then I’ll let you go.

Taiga: Deal!

Goro: You haven’t heard what my conditions, Mr. Akatora.

Taiga: I don’t care, sir. I’ll do all of them.

Goro: Excellent. Looks like you’re beginning to understand the mistakes that you made, Mr. Akatora.

Taiga: Yes sir.

Goro: You already know the 1st thing that I want to do to you.

Taiga: Yes sir.

Goro: What is it, Mr. Akatora?

Taiga: You want to give me a very serious pounding, sir.

Goro: That’s correct. You’re a smart camper once you stop plotting revenge.

Taiga: Thank you, sir.

Sir Goro would place his hands onto Taiga’s hips as he starts thrusting his penis deep inside Mr. Akatora. Taiga wanted to yell at the top of his lungs, but knew that he would draw everyone’s attention as he helplessly whimpers while feeling the wrath of Sir Goro’s thrusts. Sir Goro kept thrusting himself deeply into Taiga’s very tight hole, but Taiga whimper from the painful thrusts he’s receiving. Taiga began gasping while trying to catch his breath in between Sir Goro’s rough poundings. Taiga felt his penis oozing tons of pre-cum as it leak all over the floor while Sir Goro’s pre-cum was oozing Taiga’s insides making it a whole lot easier to thrust his penis even deeper into the troublemaking boy, but once Sir Goro got his penis to Taiga’s sweet spot, Taiga’s fula red eyes grew big as Taiga let out a surprise gasp as his body was shaking like a leaf. Sir Goro would soon feel sweat pouring off his body as he was shock how much strength he’s pounding into Taiga, but with one final thrust Sir Goro grunted as he unleash his white hot gooey cum deep inside Taiga. Taiga’s fula red eyes grew even bigger as he now gasping & shivering while feeling Sir Goro’s unbelievable load as it quickly triggers Taiga to whimper while viciously squirting his white hot gooey cum all over the scoutmaster’s office floor. Once both were done, Sir Goro gently pull out of Taiga, but once the owner of Camp Buddy got his penis out of Taiga his entire load instantly ooze right out of Taiga’s anus & began dripping all over the floor. Sir Goro was surprise of how much as he squirted into the young troublemaker. Taiga was still shaking & shivering while trying to catch his breath as he couldn’t believe that he completed the 1st thing that Sir Goro asked him to do.

Goro: Alright, boy. You can sit on the couch while you regain your strength.

Taiga: Thank you so much, sir.

Taiga slowly climbs up the couch as he turns his body around & sat down on the couch while still gasping for air. Goro would slowly crawl towards Taiga as Taiga’s Fula Red eyes grew in fear as he didn’t know what Sir Goro has in plan for him. Sir Goro would place Taiga’s legs over his shoulders as his mouth was inches away from Taiga’s penis. Taiga looked down at Sir Goro as he began tearing up again.

Goro: Don’t you worry, boy. I won’t be doing anything that will hurt you. All I’m giving you is a nice gentle blowjob.

Taiga: You’re giving me a blowjob!?! Why is that, sir?

Goro: Even though you don’t deserve one, everyone should experience one good thing while having sex.

Taiga’s Fula Red eyes widen in shock as he never expected Sir Goro to be nice to him after everything he had done to Keitaro Nagame & his friends and towards the other scoutmasters.

Goro: Are you ready, Mr. Akatora?

Taiga began crying as he slowly nods his head as Sir Goro gently wraps his lips around Taiga’s penis. Taiga let out a sharp gasp as he never felt such warmness from an adults lip as more tears continue to pour out of Taiga. Sir Goro would look up as he stunned to see young Taiga crying as he believes that he’s finally learning his lesson. Sir Goro then gently pulls on Taiga’s penis which causes Taiga to let out a very loud whimper that could be heard throughout the office. Sir Goro was happy to hear that Mr. Akatora was enjoying the soft side of having sex as he kept on sucking more & more of Taiga’s penis. Taiga kept on crying as he didn’t deserve such a sweet pleasure from Sir Goro as he kept on huffing & puffing then Taiga suddenly gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Sir Goro. Sir Goro’s brown eyes widen as he tasted the young troublemaker’s pre-cum & was shocked to taste how sweet it was. Sir Goro looked up at Taiga as he was confused of how a troublesome kid could produce such sweet pre-cum as he decided to forget about it & continue pleasing the young boy. Taiga felt his body shiver as he couldn’t take it anymore as he begin playing with his nipples while continuing to moan to pleasure of Sir Goro’s blowjob. Sir Goro looked up as he was surprise to see the young troublemaker pleasing himself receiving a blowjob. Taiga’s mind was running wild as his body shakes & shivers until it couldn’t handle the excitement as Taiga screams on the top of his lungs as he unloads his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Sir Goro’s mouth. Sir Goro’s brown eyes widen as he felt the rapid fire of Taiga’s boy milk entering his mouth as the owner of Camp Buddy began swallowing all of Taiga’s delicious boy milk. Once Taiga was done releasing his load, he slowly remove his hands from his nipples as they were popping out of his chest while Sir Goro gently removes his lips away from Taiga’s soften penis.

Goro: How was it, Mr. Akatora?

Taiga: It was different. I never imagine that you would suck my penis so gently. I thought you would try to rip it off of me, but boy was I wrong.

Goro: People can change, Mr. Akatora & believe or not I have to thank Mr. Nagame for that.

Taiga: Keitaro!?! But why!

Goro: To be honest, I don’t know why, but I all do know is that Mr. Nagame really wants Camp Buddy to be a fun place for everyone to experience.

Taiga: Including me?

Goro: Yes, Mr. Akatora. Including you! Now are you ready for you final punishment.

Taiga: Yes sir.

Goro: Excellent. All you have to do is bounce yourself my penis is inside of you while you look directly into my eyes Mr. Akatora.

Taiga: Yes sir.

Goro: Good. Now if you be so kindly to please remove yourself from the couch, so I can sit down.

Taiga: Of course.

Taiga slowly remove his legs off of Sir Goro’s shoulder as they quickly were back onto the floor as Sir Goro slowly stood back up onto his feet. Taiga would move right off the couch as Sir Goro sat down on the couch as his penis was still pointing straight up. Taiga let out a gulp as he couldn’t believe that he has to have ride Sir Goro’s penis even though he already had it inside of him once before. Taiga’s body was shaking in fear as he worried his anus won’t accept Sir Goro for a second time.

Goro: What are you waiting for Mr. Akatora?

Taiga: Nothing sir.

Taiga let out a sigh as he slowly got back up onto the couch as he repositions himself where his anus right above Sir Goro’s penis. Taiga gasp as his Fula red eyes widen in shock as he felt the warm head of Sir Goro’s penis rubbing against his anus. Taiga’s body quickly began to shake as he never thought that he would be riding Sir Goro’s penis as a punishment for the sins that he did.

Goro: Are you ready, Mr. Akatora?

Taiga: Yes sir.

Goro: Before we began, there’s something that I want you do.

Taiga: What would that be?

Goro: I want you to kiss him while looking into my eyes.

Taiga gasped as he was shock by the Sir Goro’s request.

Taiga: You want me to do what, sir?!?

Goro: You heard what I said. Is there going to be a problem with that?

Taiga would shake his head no as tears again pouring down Taiga’s face. Taiga look directly into Sir Goro’s brown eyes as he gently lean forward & press his lips against the owner of Camp Buddy. Sir Goro was surprise to feel the warm softness of Taiga’s lips touching his as he slowly open up his mouth as he insert his tongue inside Taiga’s mouth. Taiga’s Fula red eyes widen in shock as he never expected to feel Sir Goro’s tongue inside his mouth. Sir Goro had Taiga where he wanted as he slowly places his hands onto Taiga’s hip & force the young troublemaker down onto his penis. Taiga would let out a very painful scream into Sir Goro’s mouth as massive tears quickly roll down Taiga’s face as Sir Goro’s penis has instantly hit Taiga’s sweet spot. Taiga’s body is shaking very violently as starting to regret everything that he has ever done since returning to Camp Buddy. Sir Goro would see how sorry Taiga is as he gently lifts the young troublemaker’s hips up then slams them back down onto his penis. Taiga screams into Sir Goro mouths as tears rapid flow down Taiga’s face as he never felt such pain in his life. Sir Goro kept this steady sequence as he continues kissing the troublesome boy. Taiga felt his penis oozing a lot of pre-cum all over Sir Goro’s stomach. Sir Goro felt something gooey all over his stomach as he quickly realize that it was Taiga’s penis leaking its pre-cum. Sir Goro couldn’t believe that the young troublemaker was leaking pre-cum so soon as he sped up the process. Taiga kept whimpering away into Sir Goro’s mouth as he will never ever forget this punishment. Tears overflow as they stream down Taiga’s faces as Sir Goro saw how sorry Mr. Akatora was. Sir Goro would lift Taiga’s body up one final then viciously slams him straight down as the tip of Sir Goro’s penis would hit Taiga’s very sensitive sweet spot. Taiga couldn’t bare the pain as he quickly pull his lips off of Sir Goro’s mouth & scream on the top of his lungs as everyone could hear Taiga’s unbelievable cry as Sir Goro begins unloading his white hot gooey cum right on Taiga’s sweet spot. Taiga wanted to make a sound, but nothing was coming out of his mouth as he felt the piping hot load of Sir Goro’s boy milk hitting his very super sensitive sweet spot as he quickly began leaking out of Taiga’s anus while it slides down Sir Goro’s penis, but Taiga’s penis would twitch like crazy until it unloads it’s piping hot white hot gooey cum all over Sir Goro’s chest & stomach. Sir Goro’s brown eyes widen as he never expected Taiga unloading a massive amount of boy milk. Once they both were done, both Taiga & Sir Goro were completely exhausted, but Taiga was truly drained as he never experienced that kind of punishment in his entire life.

Taiga: I’m super duper sorry, Sir Goro.

Goro: I know you are, Mr. Akatora. I saw you crying & your tears were real, so you have nothing to apologize, but promise me this.

Taiga: What is it, Sir?

Goro: If you ever run into Mr. Nagame please ask him to have sex with you.

Taiga gasped as he couldn’t believe what the owner of Camp Buddy is asking him to do.

Taiga: Are you sure, Sir? I’m kinda afraid that he won’t ever want to talk to me again after everything that I done to him.

Goro: I wouldn’t be too sure about that. Why don’t you get up & turn around.

Taiga would use every ounce of strength that he has left to slowly remove himself off of Sir Goro’s penis as gently places his feet back on the floor. Once he got his balance, Taiga slowly turn around & his bright Fula red eyes widen as he couldn’t believe what he’s seeing. Taiga was stunned to see Keitaro standing there in shock.

Keitaro: Taiga! Are you alright?!?

Taiga gasped as he couldn’t believe how concern Keitaro was.

Taiga: You were really worried about me?

Keitaro: Of course!

Taiga: Wow! Even after everything that I’ve done, you still care about me?

Keitaro: Absolutely! You’re one of us, Taiga.

Taiga would pucker his lips as he rushes over to hug Keitaro & start crying.

Keitaro: It’s alright, Taiga. Everything will be okay. I promise.

Taiga: I’m so sorry Keitaro for making your stay at Camp Buddy a living hell because of me & I deserve every kind of punishment, Sir Goro gave to me.

Keitaro: What kind of punishments did you received, Taiga?

Goro: I’ll be happy to tell you, if you want Mr. Nagame with Mr. Akatora’s permission of course.

Taiga: Go right ahead, Sir Goro.

Goro: First, I gave him a good hardcore pounding while his hands were on the couch. Next, he enjoyed a wonderful blowjob by me. Finally, I force his body to ride my penis, but I guess the tip of my penis hit his sweet spot which made him scream & that’s probably why you’re here, Mr. Nagame.

Keitaro: Wow, Taiga! I can’t believe that you went through all of that. You must be exhausted.

Taiga: I sure am & I’m so drain that I can’t even more my body.

Keitaro: Don’t worry; I’ll carry you to your cabin if you want.

Taiga: Thank you so much, but what about Eduard & Lee. I don’t want them to see me like this.

Keitaro: I have an idea.

Goro: What is it, Mr. Nagame?

Keitaro: What if Eduard & Lee slept over at Seto & Felix’s cabin for the night plus I’ll be right by your side, Taiga.

Goro: I think that’s an excellent idea. What do you think, Mr. Akatora?

Taiga: I guess that can work.

Goro: It’s decided then. Mr. Nagame will take care of you for the night, Mr. Akatora while Mr. Fitzpatrick & Mr. Kurosawa will stay in Seto & Felix’s cabin.

Keitaro: Are you sure that you’re okay with this, Taiga?

Taiga: I guess so.

Goro: Get dress, Mr. Akatora. You don’t want to walk around the camp buck naked, do you?

Taiga eyes widen is shock & fear as he quickly response to Sir Goro. Taiga quickly ran around the cabin as he gathers up his clothes & put them on even though his body is wet & sticky from his hot sex with Sir Goro. Once Taiga was dress all three left Sir Goro’s office as they all walk towards Taiga’s cabin. Sir Goro would knock on the door as Eduard quickly open the door as he let out a surprising gasp.

Eduard: Sir Goro!?!

Goro: Good evening, Mr. Fitzpatrick. Is Mr. Kurosawa here?

Eduard: He sure is. He’s taking a shower as we speak.

Goro: Once he’s done, could you & Mr. Kurosawa spend the night in Seto & Felix’s cabin.

Eduard: Of course, but why?

Goro: I’ll let Mr. Akatora tell you himself.

Eduard: Taiga!!! Are you alright!?!

Taiga: I’m fine. Keitaro saved from being expelled, so I was wondering if it’s alright if you & Lee spend the night over at Seto & Felix’s cabin while Keitaro takes care of me.

Eduard: Absolutely! Let me hurry up & get Lee & we’ll be out of your hair for the night.

Eduard rush from the door towards the bathroom as he pull Lee out of the showers & they both quickly exit the cabin & head toward Seto & Felix’s.

Goro: I better up, so I can explain everything to Seto & Felix. You take very good care of Mr. Akatora Mr. Nagame.

Keitaro: Yes sir!

Keitaro would help drag Taiga towards his bed as he gently places him there.

Taiga: Wow! I never knew that Sir Goro would be that kind.

Keitaro: I know, but I’m glad that you’re not going anywhere, Taiga. Camp Buddy wouldn’t be the same without.

Taiga: You truly mean that?

Keitaro: Of course. Sure, there would be a lot of people that would be happy to see you leave, but I would be heartbroken because I failed in trying to be your friend.

Taiga: Wow, Keitaro! I didn’t know that you really cared about me that much.

Keitaro: Of course I do, Taiga. I know that you probably didn’t have the best experience last year, so I want to help you make brand new memories that you won’t ever want to forget, so won’t you let me & help you create wonderful memories together?

Taiga: After everything that I put you through, Keitaro. I’m more than happy to accept you as my friend, but let’s keep this as our little secret, okay?

Keitaro: No problem. Is there anything that you want?

Taiga: Could you help me to the bathroom, I really would like to take a nice long hot bath after what awful punishment that I went through with Sir Goro.

Keitaro: Sure thing.

Keitaro would help Taiga out of bed as they both slowly made their way towards the bathroom. Once inside, Keitaro slowly sat Taiga down onto the floor as he slowly removes Taiga’s clothing until he was buck naked. Keitaro felt his face blush as he never imagine that he would ever help Taiga strip out of his clothes.

Taiga: Is there something wrong, Keitaro?

Keitaro: To be honest, I never imagine that I would help you strip out of your clothes to take a shower, Taiga.

Taiga: Me either, but I’m glad that you’re here doing it plus I’m super sorry for those awful things I’ve ever done to you.

Keitaro: It’s alright, Taiga. Is it alright with you if I strip as well?

Taiga: Go ahead, Keitaro. I don’t mind watching you.

Keitaro smile as he slowly removes his clothes in front of Taiga until he was buck naked like him. Taiga’s fula red eyes widen as he smile while looking at Keitaro’s super hot sexy body, but he soon felt his penis growing as it was pointing straight up. Once Keitaro was done stripping, he slowly turns around & saw Taiga’s crazy twitching penis. Keitaro would blush just at looking Taiga’s horny penis.

Keitaro: I’ll turn the water on & help you back up.

Taiga: It’s alright, Keitaro. I can get back up myself.

Keitaro: Are you sure? Aren’t you still weak after that brutal unimaginable punishment by Sir Goro?

Taiga: I’m fine, Keitaro. I promise.

Keitaro: Alright.

Keitaro would watch Taiga very closely as Taiga slowly got back up onto his feet. Taiga legs wobble as he almost lost his balance. Keitaro saw that Taiga was struggling, but Taiga managed to find his balance.

Taiga: You ready, Keitaro?

Keitaro would nod his head yes as they both slowly make their way underneath the showerhead as Keitaro turned the hot water as he quickly adjusts it until it was perfect for the both of them. Once the setting was just right, Keitaro & Taiga both left out a relaxing sigh as they both enjoyed feeling the warm water hitting their bodies as both boys help scrub each other’s bodies clean. Once they rinsed bodies off, Keitaro & Taiga quickly gasped as they both felt their penises rubbing against each other as they both stare at each other while their faces quickly turn bright red.

Taiga: I never really told this to anyone, but ever since you arrived at Camp Buddy, I thought you were extremely cute & I really wanted to have sex with you.

Keitaro jade green eyes widen as he couldn’t believe the shocking confess that Taiga made.

Keitaro: To be honest, when I first saw you I thought you were cute, but you stunned me of how rude you could be to me.

Taiga: I’m truly sorry about that, Keitaro. I didn’t mean all those nasty things that I said about you.

Keitaro: I already forgiven you, Taiga & I know how you can make it up to me.

Taiga: How?

Keitaro: Remember what Sir Goro said.

Taiga: I think so. He said that the next time that I see you that I should have sex with you.

Keitaro: Well, let’s have an apology sex that way we can forgive each other & move on.

Taiga: I like the sound of that. Let’s do it.

Keitaro: Is it alright if I start first?

Taiga: Go right ahead, Keitaro. I’m ready.

Keitaro slowly got down onto his knees as he inches away from Taiga’s adorable penis. Keitaro breathed through his nose as he slowly opens up his mouth & gently wrap his lips around the head of Taiga’s penis. Taiga gasp as his entire body was stunned to feel Keitaro’s warm soft lips touching the tip of his penis.

Taiga: Wow, Keitaro! Your lips feel so amazing. Please devour the rest of my penis into your mouth.

Keitaro heard what Taiga said as he obeys his wishes. Keitaro slowly devour the rest of Taiga’s penis into his mouth as he quickly close his mouth shut & start sucking away at Taiga’s warm hot soft penis. Taiga would let out a very loud moan as tears begin sliding down his face as he was now truly happy for once while at Camp Buddy. Keitaro couldn’t believe that he’s actually sucking the one person that he was afraid of, but is now glad that he is. Taiga felt his body shaking as he wonder if he’s pushing his body too far as Keitaro quickly place his hands onto Taiga’s hip to help his new pal to stay balance. Taiga Fula red eyes widen as he was shock to feel Keitaro’s hands touching his hips while helping him up on his feet. Keitaro would look up at Taiga as he saw him crying tears of joy as he continues to suck away at his new best friend. Taiga couldn’t control his excitement as he start playing with his nipples as he gasp while releasing his pre-cum inside Keitaro’s mouth. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he got to taste Taiga’s pre-cum for the first time & he loved it. Keitaro knew that Taiga was close as he sucks more & more of his new pal’s penis. Taiga knew that he was close to exploding & wonders how much longer he will last, but once Keitaro gave one good suck, Taiga couldn’t handle it anymore as he screams on the top of his lungs as he unloads his white hot gooey cum deep inside Keitaro’s mouth. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he shock to feel how fast Taiga’s boy milk was squirting out as he kept a steady pace of swallowing his new pal’s load. Once Taiga was done draining his orgasm, Keitaro gently remove his lips off of Taiga’s penis.

Keitaro: Wow, Taiga. I didn’t know that you could release that much boy milk.

Taiga: I’m sorry if it was too much for you, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Don’t apologize, Taiga. It was fun drinking it.

Taiga: I’m glad that you like it.

Keitaro would slowly let go of Taiga, but Taiga’s leg strength gave out as he drop down onto his knees on the shower floor.

Keitaro: Are you alright?

Taiga: I’m fine. I guess I’m exhausted that’s all.

Keitaro: I think you should stay there for a while before you try getting up again.

Taiga: Good idea, but since I’m down here how about I suck yours, Keitaro?

Keitaro: Are you sure, Taiga?

Taiga: I’m positive.

Keitaro: Whatever you say.

Keitaro would slowly stand up onto his feet as Taiga would have a great view of Keitaro’s penis. Taiga smiles as he slowly lean in & wrap his lips around the head of Keitaro’s penis. Keitaro let out a sharp gasp as he felt Taiga’s warm hot lips touching the tip of his penis. Taiga’s Fula red sparkle as he couldn’t believe the sweet taste of Keitaro’s penis as he devour the rest of his new pal’s penis into his mouth. Keitaro moaned very loud as he couldn’t believe how quickly Taiga devoured his penis. Taiga quickly starts bobbing his head as he deeply sucks away at Keitaro’s warm hot silky penis. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he couldn’t believe how piping warm Taiga’s mouth was as his entire body shiver from it. Taiga couldn’t believe how wonderful it felt to suck Keitaro’s penis as he kept wanting more & more of it. Keitaro would smile as he couldn’t believe that he’s finally bonding with Taiga, but not the way that he was expecting. Keitaro soon gasp as he felt his penis leaking its pre-cum inside Taiga’s mouth. Taiga’s Fula red eyes grew big as he was shock to taste Keitaro’s pre-cum as he knew that his new pal wouldn’t last long as he decided to suck more of Keitaro’s hot delicious penis. Taiga quickly wraps his lips even tighter around Keitaro’s penis as he kept sucking more & more. Keitaro try his best to endure Taiga’s hot mouth, but it was overwhelming as Keitaro screams on the top of his lungs & begins unloading his white hot gooey cum deep inside Taiga’s mouth. Taiga’s Fula red eyes quickly widen as he felt how fast Keitaro’s boy milk was being squirted into his mouth as he starts drinking it until there was nothing left. Once Keitaro was done dumping his load, Taiga gingerly remove his lips off of Keitaro’s penis. Keitaro left a sigh of relief as he was happy to feel his penis free from Taiga’s mouth.

Keitaro: Wow Taiga! That felt amazing. I’m glad that we decided to do this.

Taiga: Same here, but I am starting to feel a bit sleepy.

Keitaro: Me too. Why don’t we share a bed together that way we can bond even more!

Taiga: I would like that.

Keitaro: Let’s finish cleaning up & we can snuggle against each other.

Taiga: Is it alright if we snuggle in the nude?

Keitaro: Of course. This is your cabin after all.

Taiga would smile as he slowly got back up onto his feet as he & Keitaro finished cleaning themselves. Once they both felt extra squeaky clean, they both would dry off as they exit the bathroom & make their way towards Taiga’s bed. Once they both got into Taiga’s bed, they both would wrap their bodies around each other as they slowly drifted off to sleep. Once morning came, Taiga would be the first one to wake up as he slowly opens up his eyes as he a very cute Keitaro still sleeping. Taiga chuckle quietly as he was extremely happy to see Keitaro’s cute face first thing in the morning. Keitaro would let out a yawn as he slowly opens his eyes to see a very happy Taiga.

Keitaro: Good morning, Taiga.

Taiga: Good morning, Keitaro. Did you sleep well?

Keitaro: I sure did. How about you?

Taiga: I slept great. To be honest, I’m glad that I suffer that brutal punishment last night. I’ve become a new man.

Keitaro: Oh! Is that so?

Taiga: That’s right.

Keitaro: If you became a new man how about we finish what we started last night in the bathroom.

Taiga: I like the way you think, Keitaro, but let’s do it on the cabin floor, so we don’t stain the bed sheets with our cum.

Taiga & Keitaro slowly got out of bed as they both stretch their bodies until they were fully awake. Once they up & ready, Taiga quickly lay flat on his back on the cabin floor as his penis would be wide awake as it was pointing straight up.

Keitaro: Oh! I see that your penis is awake.

Taiga: It sure is. Why don’t you ride it!

Keitaro smile as he slowly got down onto his knees as he positions his anus right above Taiga’s horny penis. Keitaro let out a sharp gasp as he the warm tip of Taiga’s penis rubbing against his anus.

Taiga: Are you alright, Keitaro?

Keitaro: I’m fine. I’m just surprise to how warm the tip of your penis is rubbing against my anus. I can’t wait for you to explode your hot boy milk inside of Taiga.

Taiga nod his head as Keitaro took a deep breath & slowly lower himself down as he whimpers while feeling anus being ripped apart by Taiga’s penis then Keitaro would let out a painful moan as he sat completely down onto Taiga’s penis while his body shook from the shock. Taiga knew that it must be painful for Keitaro to experience as he wonder how he’ll do when it’s Keitaro’s turn to pound him. Keitaro would take deep breaths as he slowly calm himself down. Keitaro would look at Taiga as they both felt something as they both slowly extend their hands towards each other. Once they both grip their hands together, Keitaro let out a deep breath as he slowly lifted himself up off of Taiga’s penis then slowly slide back down. Keitaro let out a shivering gasp as he slowly enjoys riding Taiga’s warm hot penis. Taiga gasps as he felt Keitaro’s warm insides sliding up & down on his penis as it made him twitch. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he felt his new pal’s penis twitching as he continues to ride him as continues to ride his pal’s penis. Keitaro & Taiga kept staring at each other as Keitaro would finally found his pace as he steadily kept riding Taiga’s penis. Keitaro & Taiga would slowly huff & puff in sync as their kept staring at each other until Taiga let out a surprising gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Keitaro. Keitaro gasped as he felt Taiga’s pre-cum oozing into his body. Keitaro would tremble as he body starts tensing up & his insides would put the squeeze on Taiga’s penis. Taiga whimpered as he felt how tight Keitaro is getting while Keitaro would feel how tightly his insides are really squeezing Taiga’s penis as he ignores the pressure & continues to ride his pal’s hot penis. Keitaro & Taiga are now panting as their hands are squeezing very tightly as they didn’t want to let go of each other. Keitaro & Taiga would be sweating like crazy until Taiga moans on the top of his lungs as he unloads his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Keitaro. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he felt his pal’s piping hot boy milk erupting into his body which automatically triggers him to moan on the top of his lungs as he paints his white hot gooey cum all over Taiga’s chest, stomach & face. Once both boys were done, they would be exhausted as Keitaro’s lies on top of Taiga’s wet gooey body while Taiga’s penis quickly pops right out of Keitaro’s anus. Keitaro let out a sharp gasp as no longer felt his pal’s penis inside of him, but quickly feels Taiga’s piping hot boy milk oozing right out as it drips down onto the cabin floor.

Keitaro: Wow Taiga. Thank you for coming inside of me. Your boy milk felt amazing.

Taiga: You’re welcome, Keitaro. I’m so happy that I finally get to do stuff like this with a friend like you.

Keitaro: But aren’t Eduard & Lee your friends?

Taiga: They are, but I’ve been dying to do this kind of stuff with you, Keitaro. You truly drive me crazy. I really would love for you to pound me.

Keitaro: If that’s what you want then I’ll be more than happy to pound you, Taiga.

Taiga: You truly mean it. I keep imaging your warm hot boy milk inside of me, Keitaro. Let’s rest up then you can pound me as much as you want.

Keitaro: Sure thing, Taiga whatever you want.

And with that Taiga & Keitaro slowly drifted back to sleep after their wild orgasms as they quietly slept right through the morning while regaining their strength. Once both boys woke up, they both let out a big wide as Keitaro lifted himself off of Taiga’s body to stretch his body while Taiga remains on the floor to stretch his arms & legs. Once they were fully awake, they both smile & giggle as they truly became best friends. Keitaro slowly got back up onto his feet as he waits for Taiga. Taiga would roll himself onto his hands & knees as he adjusts his position until he found it as he would then shake his booty right in front of Keitaro while his anus is popping out. Keitaro would feel his face turning bright red as he couldn’t believe that he’s actually seeing Taiga’s anus puffing out as he didn’t know what to do, but his penis quickly got hard as it knew what it wanted to do.

Taiga: What are you waiting for, Keitaro. Please get behind me & shove that hot thing of yours into me.

Keitaro: Are you sure? I really don’t want to hurt you, Taiga.

Taiga: I truly understand where you’re coming from, Keitaro, but do you remember the punishments that I suffer from Sir Goro last night. I think I can handle any kind of roughness that you give me.

Keitaro: Alright, but please tell me if I’m hurting you.

Taiga: I promise.

Keitaro believed Taiga as he slowly positions the head of his penis onto Taiga’s anus. Taiga let out a sharp gasp as he was stunned to feel the warm head of Keitaro’s penis rubbing against his anus. Keitaro would breathe through his nose then slowly exhale as he slowly places his hands onto Taiga’s hips & slowly start thrusting himself into his new pal. Taiga whimper as he felt his penis being shoved by Keitaro’s penis then quickly let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt his Keitaro’s penis sliding right through his anus & enters inside of him. Taiga would feel his body trembling as he couldn’t believe that he now has Keitaro’s penis inside of him.

Keitaro: You alright, Taiga?

Taiga: I’m fine. I just can’t believe that you’re really inside of me & it truly feels amazing, Keitaro. I wish you never have to pull your penis out of me.

Keitaro: I feel the same way, Taiga. Are you ready for me to start?

Taiga: I sure am, Keitaro.

Both Keitaro & Taiga took a deep breath as Keitaro slowly starts thrusting himself into his pal while Taiga would let out tiny whimpers while being pounded. Keitaro couldn’t believe how tight Taiga was as he continues to pound him. Taiga is still in shock as he never imagines that he would ever be pounded by Keitaro, but is glad that he’s best friends with him now. Keitaro would soon feel a bit hot as he felt sweat running down his body as he continues to pound Taiga’s tight hole. Taiga felt his body shaking more & more as he can’t get over Keitaro pounding him in his own cabin, but then he would soon hear Keitaro breathing heavily as he felt Keitaro’s penis moving much deeper into his body which causes him to let out bigger gasps. Both boys would soon feel extremely hot as their sexual hormones are taking over. Keitaro would soon gasp as he felt his penis leaking its pre-cum inside of Taiga. Taiga’s eyes widen as his insides felt Keitaro’s pre-cum leaking into him which causes him to tense up even more as it made his insides to close up his entrance as it really puts the squeeze on Keitaro’s penis. Keitaro whimpered as he felt his new pal’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis as he didn’t know what to do.

Taiga: It’s alright, Keitaro. Just keep on pounding me. I can handle it just like I did with Sir Goro.

Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he heard his new best friend & continues to pound him. Keitaro would be panting as he was giving everything that he had as he drives his penis all the way to Taiga’s sweet spot. Taiga’s fula red eyes almost pop out of his head as he couldn’t control his whimpers anymore as he quickly start moaning on the top of his lungs as he enjoyed feeling Keitaro’s penis ramming his sweet spot. Taiga couldn’t hold himself up anymore as his arms gave out & he collapse onto his cabin floor while moaning & panting like a wild animal begging for more. Keitaro would hear Taiga’s loud sexual calls which made him to pound his new best friend even more until he finally reach his limits. Keitaro scream on the top of his lungs as he exploded his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Taiga which hit his sweet spot. Taiga would let out a mixture of yelling & moaning as he felt Keitaro’s piping hot milk entering his body which triggers to him to start unloading his white hot gooey cum all over the cabin floor. Once both boys were done, Keitaro gingerly pulls his penis out of Taiga’s anus. After Keitaro’s penis was removed, both Keitaro & Taiga would be panting while trying to catch their breath after their high intense orgasms, but Keitaro’s entire load would quickly start oozing its way out of Taiga’s anus as it slowly drips down onto Taiga’s cabin floor.

Taiga: Wow Keitaro! I didn’t know that you could cum that much inside of me.

Keitaro: Me either, but I’m glad that I did.

Taiga: I think we better clean up before Eduard & Lee come back & see this mess.

Keitaro: I was going to suggest that.

Taiga: Great minds think alike.

Keitaro laughed as he & Taiga slowly got back up onto their feet as they both make their way to the bathroom as they both grab a towel & start wiping up their white hot gooey mess that they made. Once the floor was clean, both boys would head to the bathroom to wash up before any suspects anything. Keitaro would turn the shower water on as he adjusts it to warm as he & Taiga took turns standing underneath the showerhead while washing away their sexual odor & any white gooey spots that they have on them.

Taiga: Thank you for having sex with me, Keitaro & I want to apologize for making your stay at Camp Buddy a living hell.

Keitaro: It’s alright, Taiga. I already forgave you & I’m glad that you’re best friends now.

Taiga: You’re truly one of a kind, Keitaro.

Keitaro: You really think so.

Taiga: Absolutely.

And with that Taiga & Keitaro would stand underneath the showerhead kissing each other as they both spend the rest of Camp Buddy as best friends & secret lovers.


End file.
